Climax of Climate
by Rose And Riomi
Summary: Demons' intentions are rarely pure... And the same goes for humans. Youko taunted. 'Not Keiko,' Kurama disagreed wholeheartedly. He seriously doubted that Keiko had an impure bone in her entire body. Her soft... curvy... delectably, inticing... body
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Climax of Climate

**Author:** Rose and Riomi

**Email:** vampmistress76@hotmail.com or riomi_sess@msn.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Kurama/Keiko

**Summary:** **_~Demons' intentions are rarely pure... And the same goes for humans.~_** Youko taunted. _'Not Keiko,'_ Kurama disagreed wholeheartedly. He seriously doubted that Keiko had an impure bone in her entire body. Her soft... curvy... delectably, inticing... body.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned within this fic. They belong to their creator who is, sadly, not me.

  
  


Keiko clutched her school books tighter to her chest, her pace quickening as the sudden roll of thunder sounded overhead. _'Oh great, it's going to rain.'_ the brunette thought miserably even as a brief flash of lightening streaked across the darkened, evening sky. _'I hope I can get to Kurama's house before it starts.'_

Her hopes of making it to the Minamino residence before the skies opened up, however, were dashed as all too soon raindrops began to fall, splashing her face and arms with their icy touch and soaking into her school uniform. Spotting the street she had to cross to get to her destination, she made a mad dash to the corner only to freeze on the spot due to a car speeding around the block, sending a wave of water to assualt her already drenched form. She shook her head, in the manner that a wet dog would. She was much too far away from her house to turn back now, and if she stayed out here any longer a cold would certainly be a result.

Without a second thought she made another attempt to cross the street and succeded. She climbed up the short stoop that lead to her most recent tutor's house and rang the doorbell, bouncing in an anxious motion. By the third ring a young man with long, red hair opened the door, his bright green eyes widening in surprise even as the polite smile graced his lips. Noticing her wet clothes, he moved to the side, allowing her to come in.

Without having to be asked, Keiko made her way into the dry shelter, being mindful not to drip on anything. Before shutting the door Kurama gave one last glance at the raging storm beyond and then turned back to his guest. His eyes took on a look of pity as they idly moved over her soaked form, unintentionally seeking out two erect nubs visible through his her drenched blouse. His mouth fell agape for a short moment before he composed himself and gathered his thoughts with a small cough.

"Let me get you a towel." He said softly.

Moving past Keiko, the red head walked down the hallway to enter the bathroom, exiting a short time later with a pink, fluffy towel which he handed to the grateful Keiko.

"Thanks, Kurama." Keiko murmured in slight embarrassment, taking the towel and beginning to blot at her clothes futily.

She sighed deeply, there was no way this was going to work. Her clothes were all clingy, her hair was dripping wet, and she was shivering cold. Could it possibly get any worse? As if putting her thoughts to the test, the booming sound of thunder assualted her ears, causing her to squeal and grab onto Kurama's arm unknowingly.

A second thundering crash sounded and she ended up pulling the startled red head even closer as the lights began to flicker before slowly dying out, dousing the entire house into darkness. Keiko's frantic panting breaths was the only sound audible besides the pouring rain and the erupting bellows of thunder outside. Kurama, having been taken offguard when Keiko suddenly latched onto him, could only stare down at the clinging girl before regaining his composure and attempting to console her.

"It's alright, Keiko. The lights have only gone out. I'm sure they will be back on in no time." The kitsune spoke softly, patting Keiko's hand which continued to crumple the front of his fushcia school uniform in its panicked grip.

"I-I know, it's just that... I don't like thunderstorms. Never have, they make me all jumpy." Keiko replied softly, her voice a small whisper against his chest.

"It's okay, nothing will hurt you," he replied comfortingly.

Keiko slowly drew away from him, blushing amidst the darkness, but quickly gasped, feeling sure that she had most definitely gotten him wet from their close contact.

"Oh no! I've gotten you all wet." she moaned.

Kurama smiled in the darkness, "That's quite alright, Keiko, no harm done. Here, let me go change and I'll bring you something back so that you can be dry as well, okay?"

Keiko nodded, wrapping her arms around herself once again as her wet clothes seemed to draw in any cold draft that might be present in the room. A thought seemed to linger in her mind like a spectre. Kurama _had_ been awfully warm, it's a shame that she'd had to draw back from that warmth. Keiko's eyes widened at that and her cheeks took on a healthy rose colored tint as she attempted to shove that thought away. She had _no_ business being in Kurama's arms _whatsoever_.

Quickly trying to find some other subject to occupy her mind, which seemed to be delving into forbidden territory at the moment, Keiko took a look around. The Minamino household never failed to amaze her. It was very quaint and it had a nice family feel to it. But something seemed to be missing at the moment... Then it hit her.

"Um... Kurama? Where's your mother?" Keiko called in the direction Kurama had taken toward the stairs leading to the second floor. 

"Hm? Oh, my mother... She's um, went to visit some friends for a few days. Left yesterday, in fact. She's not due back until Monday, I'm afraid." Kurama replied as he descended the stairs donning a new suit of dry clothes--consisting of a pair of gray jogging pants and a matching pull over shirt--and holding a flashlight in one hand and what seemed to be a man's shirt in the other.

Clearing his throat slightly, Kurama approached Keiko, who still stood in the middle of the foyer and extended the article of clothing toward her. Keiko took the shirt, making sure to hold it away from her wet clothes so that she didn't risk it getting wet as well. They stood there facing one another for a moment, both a bit unsure about their current situation. The rolling thunder followed immediately by blinding flashes of light seemed to testify that the storm was a long way from over. Unable to bear the awkward silence anymore, Keiko looked up at Kurama nervously.

"Uh... Kurama? Where should I change?"

**_~Lead her to your room, Shuichi, and offer to help her.~_** Came a snide comment from the fox spirit deep within Kurama's mind. The red head blushed and thanked Kami it was dark and that the flashlight was nowhere near his face.

_'Don't say such things, Youko. Keiko is a nice girl, she wouldn't stand for such deviant suggestions.'_ He shot back mentally.

~_You_ **_would like it though.~_**

Kurama didn't reply to the fox spirit's last remark, he only answered the girl politely.

"You can change upstai-, _in_ the bathroom down the hallway." He heard a chuckle in the back of his thoughts, but watched on as the girl followed his directions. When he heard the door to the bathroom close he let out a pent up sigh.

_**~You should let me have some fun with her.~**_

Kurama gave the kitsune a mental glare. _'Not on your life, Youko.'_

**_~Ooo, no need to get touchy, sweet Shuichi. But I'm sure even you will be tempted after she emerges in nothing but one of...what was it..._**_your_ **_shirts.~_**

_'She's here so I can tutor her, ****__not_ seduce her!' Kurama hissed.

**_~That's certainly not the impression I recieved, when she clung ever so close to you only moments ago. Admit it, you enjoyed her touch. You can't lie, you know.~_** Youko continued his taunt.

Kurama's blush deepened at the glaring fact that the damned fox was right. He had enjoyed it. But he also knew it was wrong. It wasn't long ago that he saw her heart crushed in the midst of Yusuke's blatant blindness. The boy hadn't the slightest clue how much the girl truly cared for him, therefore due to his hindsight he thoughtlessly forged his love elsewhere... Kurama could still see the broken look in her eyes...

_'It doesn't matter. Keiko is an innocent girl whom I admire greatly, and I will ****__not_ take advantage of her.'

**_~Then just let me, since you don't even seem human enough to see that she wants you.~_**

"She does _not_ want me!" Kurama all but shouted aloud at the snickering voice in his head. Unfortunately, that was the precise moment that Keiko chose to emerge from the bathroom.... wearing Kurama's shirt.

"Who doesn't want you, Kurama?" the petite girl whispered, startled by his random outburst. She stood, holding the fluffy towel over her head, squeezing the excess water out of her auburn strands.

Kurama spun, an excuse dying on his lips as he took in the sight of Keiko dressed in his shirt. His eyes widened as he discovered that the white shirt he'd chosen wasn't as large as he had thought. The shirt came only down to mid-thigh and the row of buttons seemed to begin somewhere around her clavicle, allowing the vee of the shirt to show off way too much cleavage.... Or rather, it _would_ have shown off cleavage if not for the fact that Keiko clutched it closed tightly with one hand.

Once again, Kurama felt his jaw become unhinged briefly before he rebounded and quickly diverted his gaze.

Shaking off his embarrassment, he slowly brought his gaze back to Keiko from the bottom up but somehow got detoured at her thighs, absently letting the flashlight's beams linger where his gaze stared. Still staring distractedly, the voice of the snide fox spirit surfaced in his inner thoughts, as always.

**_~Imagine those legs wrapped around your waist, while we....~_** He left the sentence incomplete, leaving the nearly drooling Kurama with numerous inappropriate images concerning the petite ningen.

Shaking his head a second time, clearing his mind of such thoughts, he cursed the entity that resided in his musings. A distinct sound of Keiko clearing her throat pulled his attention back to her face, mistakably bringing the bright light up as a reflex, causing the girl to startle and let go of the large shirt she was clutching in order to shield her face from the assaulting illumination. He voiced his apology and stepped toward her but not before catching a glimpse of her slightly revealed cleavage.

**_~I wonder if those are as soft as they look.~_** Kurama inwardly growled at Youko's antics but kept his focus at the blinking girl.

"I really must apologize-" he said.

"I'm fine, Kurama. But, are you okay? Because you look a little flushed." she quipped, bringing her fingertips up to brush a lock of flaming silk away from his face. His eyes glazed a bit from her smooth touch, yet he quickly excused his appearence.

"It's would seem that the weather conditions have me a bit shaken up as well." he finished with an assuring smile.

She returned the gesture and moved past him towards the tall table near the entrance where she had placed her books earlier when she'd arrived. She reached blindly to pick them up but only found a soggy substance. Gasping, she realized what she was touching was actually her school books.

Her gasp caught Kurama's attention and he turned, directing the flashlights beams toward her. The bright shaft of luminescence revealed the stricken look in Keiko's eyes as she held her totally ruined textbooks.

"Oh, no..." She groaned, "Now what do we do, Kurama? We can't study without these."

Kurama obtained a thoughtful expression for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "I suppose if you remember what the subject matter was, then perhaps we could use my textbooks. They shouldn't be all that different."

Keiko's look of misery turned hopeful as she turned toward the kitsune. "Really? That's great, Kurama! Where are your books?"

Kurama's eyes widened, his blush deepening, as he remembered. "Er... they are, um... in my room." He managed to reply, casting his gaze about the room. Anywhere but at Keiko.

"Oh," Was all Keiko could answer, her own cheeks growing rosy. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Well, I suppose if this tutoring session is going to get anywhere we'd better get started, ne?"

Kurama's eyebrows rose in surprise, his eyes darting back to where Keiko was.... had been. Turning, he caught sight of her standing at the base of the stairs, waiting. "Well, come on." She said, "You do have the light after all."

"O-of course." he slightly stammered, suprised that she had no qualms about going up to his room with him...alone. He followed her, his flashlight poised upward to guide them up the flight of stairs.

Keeping his gaze downward at first, Kurama ensured his footing on the steps before finally glancing up at Keiko as she ascended the stairs before him. His gaze--as well as the flashlight's beam--caught the casual sway of fabric that barely covered her behind, revealing that she wasn't wearing any kind of undergarments. Deep within his thoughts the fox spirit gave another mocking chuckle.

**_~You didn't think she would keep any of her soaked garments on, now did you?~_** Youko whispered darkly in Kurama's mind. **_~All the better, I say. It just makes it easier for us reach our goal.~_**

Kurama growled low in frustation, which caused the girl to pause. Glancing behind her, Keiko shot him a worried expression, which was barely seen in the dim glow of the flashlight. "Kurama, are you alright?"

Kurama, having not realized Keiko had stopped, nearly collided with soft cuve of her backside before pulling up short when she spoke. The kitsune blushed heavily.

"I'm fine, really. I just haven't gotten too used to the dark yet." He chuckled uncomfortably.

Keiko continued to stare at him a moment longer before shrugging and continuing up the stairs. Finally reaching the landing, Keiko waited for Kurama to pass her in order to lead the way to his room. As the red head did so, the hall darkened dramatically as its bright beams were directed away from her. Just then, another boom of thunder erupted and Keiko squeaked, latching onto Kurama's arm once again in fright.

Kurama stiffened as he felt Keiko's soft, pliant body meld itself to his arm and side, the soft curve of her breasts pressed innocently against him. Youko's chuckles turned to all out evil laughter, echoing throughout his entire being. Not really knowing what to do, Kurama gently extracted his arm from Keiko's grip, gently crooning comforting words to her before wrapping the newly freed limb around her shaking shoulders.

The gesture caused her shaking to stop and Keiko looked up at him gratefully. "Arigatou, Kurama-kun. I'm sorry for being such a 'fraidy cat."

He grinned at her use of words for her ailment and the small nickname she had acquired him. He removed his arm from around her shoulder to continue his way to the bedroom but not before he felt her small hand slip into his and squeeze it for a second helping of comfort. He returned the grasp and kept hold of it as he led the way down the hall into his darkened room. On reflex, he flicked the small light switch on the wall, but quickly noted the power outtage affected the whole house. He moved further into the room, allowing Keiko to follow. He then moved to his bedside table, pulling a drawer out and taking out a white candle and box of matches from within. Turning, he handed the flashlight to Keiko.

"Would you mind holding this for a moment while I light this?" He asked with a smile, which Keiko returned.

"Of course, Kurama." She said, taking the light from his outstretched hand and holding it so that he was able to see what he was doing.

It was then, with her companion bathed in the luminescent light, that Keiko was able to actually see Kurama since the electricity had gone out. The brunette took the time to allow her eyes to wander over the red head's lean form.

First, she noted the muscles in his arms as they tensed when he flicked a match across the striking strip on the box, she slightly giggled when no flames emitted from the small stick, deeming it a dud. Thinking that the occurence gave her more time to scan her companion's form, she let her eyes travel past the ridge of his back to his...tight...round...rear.

_'He's got such a cute butt!'_ She chided inwardly, immediately blushing from such uncharacteristic thoughts. But she couldn't keep the comment out for long because soon a new image of Kurama in a pair of snug blue jeans cluttered her mind with the caption of her silent remark. Her blush darkened and she thanked Kami that she was now the weilder of the flashlight.

Unfortunately, Keiko didn't realize that the flashlight was unneeded when it came to scent, which is what caught Kurama's sudden attention. He paused as the smell of female arousal reached him, causing his own body to unwillingly respond.

**_~That is_** _not_ **_the sweet smell of innocence, Shuichi.~_**

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, startled by Youko's seemingly correct statement. _'You're crazy, Youko. I couldn't possibly be the reason she smells so... so...'_ Kurama found himself at a loss for words and he busily attempted to light another match in order to distract himself.

When the match finally decided to ignite he brought it to the short wick of the white vanilla scented candle, something his mother placed in his drawer in case of emergencies such as this. Giving an accomplished sigh he picked up the small plate that the candle rested on and stepped to the petite female.

"My desk is there," he pointed to a wooden structure against the wall near the foot of his futon, "though I seem to only have one chair up here. I can go get one from downstairs." He turned to fufill his task, but was stopped by the light grip that Keiko placed on his forearm. He turned to see the soft candlelight play across her facial features revealing a hint of anxiety.

"We can just sit on your bed if you don't mind... I just really don't want you to leave me all alone up here, even with the flashlight it's still dark and it seems it's getting darker."

Kurama understood her concerns and went to his desk and retrieved the book that would be needed along with a spare notebook and pencil. Returning to his futon, he settled down beside Keiko, who had already taken a seat on the soft bedding. Placing the book in his lap as Keiko lent him light to see, Kurama turned to the appropriate page that coincided with the chapter he'd been supposed to help her with. Keiko leaned over in order to see better, unintentionally bringing their bodies into an even closer proximity, an action which went unnoticed by herself, but was totally noticed by Kurama.

He also noticed her slight shiver, and he realized that the room temperature was dropping slightly as the evening wanned on. Sighing softly, he reached around to snag the corner of his blanket and pulled the material over Keiko's shoulders. "There you go." He murmured when she looked at him curiously.

"Thank you," Keiko replied with a smile before taking Kurama totally off guard as she drew the other corner of the blanket around his own shoulders so that they were now sharing its warmth.

Before he could protest out of sheer modesty she stopped him by asking a question, pointing out one of the problems in the textbook. He glanced down at the book, but found that he had to squint in order to see the text. His usually enhanced eyesight was somehow being surpressed, though Kurama had a faint idea of how and why.

_'Youko.'_ he hissed accusingly.

Keiko looked up, noticing how Kurama was having trouble and giggled. "Having trouble seeing, Kurama-kun?" she asked teasingly.

Kurama blushed faintly, "Um, a bit, but don't worry. I'll manage."

"That's alright," Keiko replied, scooting even closer. "I have an idea." With that said, she proceeded to drape her arm--which still held the flashlight--over the redhead's shoulders, poising the light at an angle so that it lit up the entire face of the textbook easily. "There," she stated in satisfaction. "Better?"

Finding it hard to confront their closeness, he replied, "Much."

He read the problem with ease despite Youko's sudden rebellion, when he began an explanation of the problem provided in the textbook he almost fumbled over his words when he felt the soft pressure of her head leaning on his shoulder. His mind nearly went blank when she wrapped her free arm around his and cuddled closer to him, yet he somehow recollected himself and continued trying his best to ignore the mocking cackle that laced his thoughts. He couldn't deny that her closeness sparked something within him and he liked every bit of it, but..

**_~Just touch her, I'm sure no protest will be made. Look at her...no,_** _feel_ **_her.~_**

For once, Kurama was somewhat thinking over the fox spirit's suggestion, trying to think of some kind of scenerio that would follow if he took action and listened to his second half. It was the soft, innocent yawn that the girl emitted that put things back into perspective and Kurama reluctantly answered the fox, _'I...No, Youko.'_ and he left it at that, or more so, _hoped_ that it ended there.

He should've known better. After spending nearly eighteen years with the kitsune's presence, Kurama should have known that Youko wouldn't let something that he was interested in drop.

**_~If you don't do something soon, I_** _will_ **_take charge.~_**

Kurama sighed in defeat, hesitantly moving his arm to wrap around Keiko's waist. _'Don't gloat, Youko, this is as far as it goes.'_ Kurama thought, drawing her to him slowly lest she protest. She didn't. Instead, Keiko shifted even closer. It seemed the odds were against him. Both Youko and his body were in agreement.

_'But what if her advances are not intentional?'_ Kurama questioned silently. _'I have a suspicion that she doesn't realize what she's doing to us.'_

**_~Demons' intentions are rarely pure... And the same goes for humans.~_** Youko taunted.

_'Not Keiko,'_ Kurama disagreed wholeheartedly. He seriously doubted that Keiko had an impure bone in her entire body. Her soft... curvy... delectably, inticing... body. At his last mental statement, Kurama idly stroked his fingers along Keiko's side where they were wrapped around her, causing a shiver to course through her tiny body.

Keiko allowed her eyes to drift closed for a moment at Kurama's light touch before they flew back open. _'Wait... what does he think he's doing?'_ She glanced up, noting how comfortable he seemed, and decided that the caress wasn't intentional. _'His hand must be falling asleep or something.'_ The excuse came easily and Keiko sighed, arching into Kurama's hand slightly. _'Besides, it feels nice anyway, so why am I complaining?'_

Kurama's hand flexed again, loosely gripping the material of the shirt.

**_~How will you know for sure if her intentions are pure or not if you_** _Don't. Make. A. Move.~_

_'Youko, will you please be silent?'_ Kurama mentally pleaded. Their situation was taking an odd turn and he didn't need the distraction that Youko's taunts provided. He needed to concentrate.

Thoughts occupying his mind, Kurama allowed his hand to move absently against Keiko's side again. Unfortunately, due to Keiko's earlier movement, his hand had shifted higher than it had been. Keiko gasped, and both froze, as Kurama's fingers brushed against the side of Keiko's left breast. Neither spoke or moved, however Kurama's arm remained around Keiko's waist, even if he had jerked his fingers away from the cotton covered flesh they had touched.

**_~Why aren't you doing anything else...?~_**

_'I just... I can't do it, Youko. What if you're wrong, and she doesn't want this?'_

**_~Oh for Kami's sake! Move over, Shuichi, I'm taking over!~_**

_'What?! Youko, no!'_

**_~You obviously don't care about her, so move.~_**

Keiko, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to Kurama's inner struggle with his alter ego as she was too caught up in turmoil of her own. He had touched her, not that she had any problem with it, she was sure it was unintentional. But his soft touch had made her body feel something that she wasn't quite familiar with, yet, she liked it.

She blushed furiously and decided to focus her thoughts on something a bit more chaste. It didn't go well though, when the hand that had just brushed an intimate place began lurking closer to, and nearly cupping, her breast. She went stiff, but brought her gaze up to look her tutor in her eyes.

Despite the darkness of the room, the flashlights glow was enough to see his face. When she looked up, it was to meet a flicker of gold smoldered within emerald gems. They held a tint of lust as well, and Keiko shuddered. She found herself lost in his eyes, her throat dry and her cheeks aflame. Burning with shock, embarrassment and other things.

"K-Kurama," she managed to say his name, though it came out more of a squeak as she felt her throat tighten.

An eyebrow arched bemusedly, and Keiko felt fingers touch her chin, tilting her head up further as Kurama's mouth decended on hers. Her eyes widened in shock as they lingered, his delectable lips increasing the pressure ever so slightly as he deepened the kiss. Keiko could hear her heart hammering in her ears as his tongue darted out to trace her bottom lip, causing her eyes to drift closed as she felt herself melting... slowly giving in. She moaned, her lips parting of their own accord to grant his insistent tongue entrance.

What was happening? What had made Kurama take such actions? She almost didn't care for the answers to her qualms as his pliant lips pressed firmly against her own, demanding dominance, but at the same time softening the pressure, as if fighting a battle within himself. All confusion became blurred as her senses heightened and she returned the unexpected kiss with such bottled ferocity that even Youko himself was taken off gaurd.

**_~Not Keiko?~_** The fox spirit mused arrogantly as he controlled the human limbs to coax the dark-haired female's back.

Kurama was trapped mentally behind barriers, forced to watch the inexcusable acts played out before him. He blushed. That is, until he felt Keiko's hands move up to entangle themselves in his hair and her back arch up into him as Youko lowered her onto the futon. Lowering Kurama's head, Youko proceeded to nibble and nip his way down the column of Keiko's throat, her moans causing a vibration that tickled his smiling lips. Kurama mentally gaped as Keiko's fingers began to massage his scalp and Youko released a pleased purr from deep within his chest.

~*~ 

**Author's Note:** Okay, the rest of this fic is going to be waaaaay to high in its rating to be shown here. So, if you would kindly click on the link shown below (or cut and paste) you can read the second half and hopefully enjoy the rest of the story. Don't forget to leave a review, you have _no_ idea how long we worked on this!

http:// adultfan.nexcess.net /aff /story. php? no=22865&chapter =2


	2. Link to second part

Okay guys, let's try this and see if it works. Sorry for the broken link before... if this doesn't work, then feel free to email me and I will personally send it to you. Or else you can go to AFF and look for the pen name Rose and Riomi there.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Rose aka Buffybot76  
  
http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=22865&chapter=2 


End file.
